


So Lingers Death

by fairyeyes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Execution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Touko Fukawa's execution, at least my take.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	So Lingers Death

Toko Fukawa looked around in the stretched out darkness, confused with what could happen to her. The site itself was empty except maybe for a loan desk that was in her line of sight; it was enveloped by a large light that invited her to come closer. The desk had her writing supplies along with a glass of water. The scene itself would’ve been normal had this been any other time. Toko approached the desk and pulled out the wooden chair.

Right before she decided to sit down, she could feel the earth shake as hinted in the ripples of the water before her. She shook in fear of what’s to come and what came were the victims of Genocider Syo. The men, the boys, the ones who gained her fancy and love crawled, walked closer to her. They moaned as zombies did - they had no life in them but they wanted hers. She blinked and they were closer and closer with each additional blink. Toko wanted to run but she looked down and saw that she was chained to the ground, somehow.

She struggled and even tried to claw her own leg off but the more she did it, the clearer their moans of pain were. Toko could never fully remember what Syo did to these men - she would know by the dull pain of her thigh.

When they got closer, Toko was powerless. She tried to cover her eyes from all the blood that they somehow bled. Now they were closer, she could tell that they carried the same scissors that Syo made and they were able to grasp it in their hands. Once they reached to her, they all huddled on top of her.

The same pain they experienced, Toko felt; until she died.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join this zine but unfortunately, I was rejected so I decided to post it on here so it doesn't go unread! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
